Déclaration
by Odyssea-fic
Summary: Devant la grande salle, un jeune homme s'apprète à faire face à ses entiment et le coup de puoce innatendu du directeur va lui donner la possibilité de le faire...


Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son allure.

Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

C'était leur anniversaire aujourd'hui. Un an maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un an qu'il refusait qu'on les voit ensemble.

Au début elle avait accepté, mais c'était plus par manque de confiance en lui, de peur de s'engager dans une relation dans laquelle elle risquait de se retrouver rapidement seule.

Ensuite ça avait été pour eux. Avec la guerre, tous les couples se cachaient un peu… si l'ennemi ignore ta plus grande faiblesse, il ne peut rien contre toi.

Et elle était sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle était tout pour lui, depuis des années.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie il y a sept ans maintenant. Il leur avait fallut du temps à tous les deux pour savoir qu'elle était exactement la relation qui les unissait… mais leur complémentarité leur avait rapidement fait comprendre que c'était l'amour qui était fait pour eux.

Et ils le réussissaient si bien. L'Amour.

Mais elle était lassée.

Il le voyait bien, elle ne disait rien mais lui le sentait.

Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, toute la semaine même.

Elle était la femme de sa vie, la moitié de lui-même.

En faite, un tiers pour pour être franc. Et c'est ce qui l'avait enfin convaincu.

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle.

Il en était certain… Dumbledore avait fait savoir à tout le monde, depuis une semaine, qu'il aurait un message important à annoncer à tout le monde.

Les portes étaient ouvertes.

Il se positionna contre le chambranle de la porte et écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours du Directeur, tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il se ferrait pardonner auprès de sa chère et tendre pour tout le temps où il l'avait fait patienter.

C'est alors que Dumbledore lui donna la solution…

Il avait déjà pensé à faire ça un certain nombre de fois, surtout après le dernier hibou qu'il avait réçu de sa mère. Sa perspicacité n'avait visiblement pas finit de l'étonner.

Il posa sa main sur la poche et constata que le petit paquet que lui avait apporté le hibou était bien sur lui.

« … voilà donc mes chers élèves. Si certains d'entre vous devez être intéressés par cette proposition dans les années à venir, je vous recevrai avec plaisir. »

Quelques élèves chuchotèrent. C'est vrai que c'était une proposition surprennante.

« Hum, hum… »

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers la porte de l'entrée de la grande salle.

Le jeune homme se redressa.

« Une remarque Mr Malefoy ? »

« Pour tout vous dire Monsieur, j'aimerai beaucoup profiter de votre proposition dès maintenant ? »

Bruit de casse. Quelqu'un a du faire tomber son assiette.

« Votre humour n'est guère drôle Mr Malefoy, s'exclama Macgonagal ! »

Drago sourit et il y eu un nouveau vruit de casse. C'était la première fois de sa scolarité qu'il souriait… en public tout au moins, ou pour une autre que sa moitié.

Il s'avança entre deux rangées tables. A sa droite les Griffondors, à sa droite les Serpentars, et c'était visiblement ces deux maisons qui étaient les plus surprises.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle.

« J'ai bien l'attention de demander la femme que j'aime en mariage. »

Troisième bruit de casse. Cette fois venant de la table des professeurs.

Apparemment son parain avait du mal à supporter le choc.

Puis un cri.

« Oh mon Drago d'amooooouuuuur ! Bien sur que je veux t'épouser ! »

Le jeune homme se crispa avant de se tourner vers la table de sa maison.

« S'il-te-plait Pansy, cesse un peu de te donner ainsi en spectacle. »

« Mais… mais… Dragochou… »

« Et pas de surnom stupide, par pitié. »

Cette fois-ci, le choc de l'entendre emettre une suplique fit carrément s'évanouir se pauvre Théodore.

Drago se retourna vers la table des professeurs et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

« Celle que je veux épouser, c'est celle avec laquelle je sort depuis un ans aujourd'hui, la femme la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus brillante qui soit… et la futur mère de mon bébé. »

Le silence était tel dans la grande salle que l'on aurait pu entendre un vif d'or voler.

C'est d'ailleur pour cela que personne ne manqua les sanglots qui s'élévaient de la table des Griffondors.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme en larme.

Autour d'elle, ses amis la regardaient, surpris.

Elle se leva, elle était à présent debut près de Drago.

« Miss Granger tout va bien ? l'interrogea MacGonagal, visiblement inquiète. »

« Ne vous inquiètez pas professeur, ce sont juste les hormones, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire »

La première à comprendre fut Ginny Weasley qui poussa un cri en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Ooooh ! Hermione c'est magnifique ! Félicitation ! »

Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers Drago et pointa son indext vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle mérite beaucoup mieux comme demande en mariage pour te supporter depuis un an alors t'as intérêt à faire mieux que ça ! »

« Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. »

« Elle a raison. »

Hermione se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie qui venait de parler et était à présent en train de poser un genoux à terre.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mia. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu m'aimes, tu me comprends, plus que qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne conçoit pas ma vie sans toi. Sans ta manie de te mordre la lèvre quand tu réfléchit, de coller tes pieds froids à mes mollets quand nous nous couchons, sans cette façon si particulière que tu as de me regarder et de me transmettre tout ton amour dans un simple battement de cil. Tu es celle qu'il me faut et si tu acceptes de m'épouser, j'essayerai jours après jours d'être à la hauteur de cet honneur. Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Il sortit alors de sa poche le petit écrin que sa mère lui avait envoyé et l'ouvrit, lui montrant ainsi la bague qui avait, en son temps, appartenu à sa grand-mère maternelle, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ayant été banni de la famille pour avoir quitté sa famille pour un moldu peu après l'entrée de son fils Lucius à Poudlard.

« C'est bien mieux, murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui pleurait elle aussi. Mione ? Si tu lui dit non après une déclaration pareil je ne te parle plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Gin… je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il rougit comme ça. »

Drogo ne releva même pas la pique et se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils quittèrent la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière. Drago voulait lui passer cette bague au doigt sous l'arbre du parc sous lequel ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Il ne se savait pas aussi romantique mais les changement qui c'étaient opérés en lui depuis qu'il la fréquentait lui plaisait alors il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva telle la mariée qu'elle serrait bientôt.

Dans la grande salle, le silence dura encore plusieurs minutes.

Puis il fut interrompu par les petits cris de joie de Ginny, à l'idée que sa meilleure amie allait être maman et heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Par cri d'hystérie de Pansy qui jurai que son pauvre Drakichou avait été ensorcelé par cette sorcière.

Par les soupirs émus de la moitié des filles devant autant de romantisme.

Par les sanglots de désespoir de l'autre moitié, qui venait de voir le « sex symbol » de Poudlard se caser.

Mais surtout par Ron et quelques autres garçons qui tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle après avoir vu la filles qui leur plaisait, et pour laquelle ils ne pensait avoir aucune concurrence, accepter la demande en mariage de celui qu'ils ne pourraient jamais battre.


End file.
